Scene 6
Piper is in bed. Leo is out of shot, banging and yelling into other doors. He knocks on Piper's door. Leo Yo, Piper! We're landing in Charleston! Jason told me to, don't ask. (he opens the door, peeking through his fingers) Piper Leo! Leo Hey, nice Power Ranger jammies. Piper They are not Power Rangers! They are Cherokee eagles! Leo (grinning) Whatevs. But, come on! (She groans as he shuts the door. cut to deck) Jason So, (looking ar Piper) ''um... Reyna and I went on a quest about a year ago. We salvaged some Imperial Gold torpedos from the ''C.S.S Hunley. After, at a park, there, we saw a shimmery ghostlike apperation. We tried to approach it, but it disappeared. Then, Reyna got a feeling that maybe, it'd only speak with a girl. She tried coming up to it alone, and sure enough, it talked to her. But, after, she was never the same to me. She seemed shaken. Piper Uh-huh (Jason looks away) Annabeth So, a joint mission. One team goes to the museum to search the submarine. Percy I need to talk to the local Nerieds. Sorry. Leo I'll go! Jason I suppose I should go, too. I mean, since I've been there. And Frank- you want to come? Frank I don't know... Percy Come on- you would be great! Jason And, because you're the son of Mars, the ghosts of defeated causes are bound to serve you Frank Oh- okay, fine. Annabeth And then, a girl's group, for the Battery. Piper, Hazel- you can come with me. Percy Okay- great! And, Coach, I take it you'll be catching up on you're mixed martial arts cage matches? Coach Hedge Whatcha think? Of course! Annabeth Okay, then girls- let's find the ghost of the Battery. (they walk down the gangplank together. cut to ANNABETH, PIPER, and HAZEL walking in a beautiful park with trellises of magnolia and honeysuckle. There is a stone wall about a hunderd feet away, overlooking the sea. Fort Sumpter is in the distance. A glowing apparation stands across the street cutting through the park. Piper starts walking quickly, crossing the street. An old buggy narrowly misses her. Then, she stops across the street. The others run to catch up. PIPER scowls.) Piper It is her. (Walks quickly to the apperation. The ghostlike form solidifies into a beautiful woman.) Annabeth Aphrodite? Hazel Venus? Piper Mom. Aphrodite Girls! (She holds out her hands like she wants a hug. The girls to not oblige. HAZEL backs up so fast she trips on a palmetto tree.) ''I'm so glad you're here! War is coming. Bloodshed is unevitable. So, there really is only one thing to do. Annabeth And that is- Aphrodite Why, have tea and chat, of course! Lets go to the gazebo. ''(She waves a hand at an old gazebo that desperately needs a new coat of paint. It fixes itself, cleaning until it shines radiently. A table builds itself in the middle, and a tablecloth as well as a steaming teapot and biscuits appear out of thin air. She disappears and reappears at the head of the table. The girls climb up hesitantly.) Annabeth So... do you always appear in Charleston? Aphrodite Oh, my dear! I like it here! Such wonderful parties we had. In fact, on that rooftop, we watches the shelling of Fort Sumpter. Annabeth You're talking about the bloodiest war in U.S. history. Aphrodite And the refreshments! Ah, they were divine. All the soldiers were there, looking handsome as ever in their new uniforms. Piper Mother? Aphrodite That reminds me. Annabeth, we really should do something with your hair. And Hazel Levesque, your clothes. Perhaps silk ball gowns for you two, like mine. Hazel My clothes? Piper Mother. Aphrodite (laughing) ''You'd look so much better with one. Piper MOTHER! Aphrodite Oh, I'm sorry. But I do love twists and turns in a love story. Annabeth can tell you that. Of course, I didn't cause all of that! Annabeth Interesting is a mild way of putting it. Luke only saw me as a little sister, then turned evil, then decided he liked me- right before he died. Then, Percy seemed to be falling for Rachel. Then, I lost him for six months. Really? Aphrodite Well, whatever. But you are asking about the Mark of Athena? You'll never find it unless you get the map. ''(above, Roman eagles are circling towards the pier) Annabeth And that would be...? Aphrodite At Fort Sumpter, of course. Now, it looks like the Romans have arrived to cut you off. Would you care for some tea cakes to go? (cut to pier. ANNABETH, PIPER, and HAZEL are sprinting to the Argo II. OCTAVIAN, and two burly ROMANS are deposited by three giant eagles.) Octavian Surrender to Rome! Hazel (drawing her spatha'') ''Fat chance, Octavian. Annabeth Octavian, listen. Octavian Can't hear! Wax in our ears- standard procedure for Sirens. Now, put your weapons on deck and turn around so we can bind you! (ANNABETH purses her lips. Then, her face brightens sightly.) Well? (ANNABETH reaches out, and, instead of obeying, tosses her dagger as far as she could into the water) What did you do that for? That could have been evidence! Or spoils of war! (ANNABETH smiles like, 'oh, silly me.'. Then, the bay erupts. When it calms down, OCTAVIAN, and his guards are floundering in the water, while PERCY stands on deck.) Percy (Poker faced, and holding ANNABETH's dagger) You dropped this. Annabeth (Throwing her arms around him) I love you! Hazel (smiling) Guys, we'd best get going. Annabeth Yeah. (They run to the end of the pier, making it to the ship just in time. Cut to Argo II. As the group watches, a bald eagle quite unlike the Romans', carrying a screaming LEO flys up. JASON flys behind. A flying chariot, though is gaining.) Coach Hedge I'll get 'em! (He swings the ballistae over and fires over the chariot. The chariot drops, but hits JASON, and the blast also singes FRANK the eagle's wings. He drops LEO, and a dazed Jason trys to catch them both. The weight, though, is too much for him, and he drops into the fort.) Piper Jason! Hazel Frank and Leo! Annabeth Coach! Coach Hedge What?! That was just the warning shot! (cut to Fort Sumpter. ANNABETH is running through the maze of pillars, following the Mark of Athena, a firey owl outline. She darts into a small armory) Annabeth What is this place? (It gets foggy. Spiders appear from the stons, and her breath quickens. Dream scene- young Annabeth is in bed, while spiders pour from her closet. She runs to her mom) Young Annabeth Spiders! In my room! Help! Ms. Chase Annabeth. Monsters have attacked us numerous times. You can't possibly be afraid of spiders. Young Annabeth But I am! Get Dad! He understands why. Ms. Chase Your father is at work. He will not be disturbed. No, I don't mind being the bad cop. Go back to bed. You're scaring your baby brothers. Young Annabeth They're not my brothers. They're my step-brothers. (on bottom of screen: Day 2) Ms. Chase Go to bed, now. (dissolve into ANNABETH, still standing, parylyzed in the garrison. Then, the fiery owl appears, and burns through. She is jarred to reality, and runs through the door, to an artillery piece that is glowing red. She pulls it out, then stuffs the bronze map into her bag, then turns to go, quickly. Reyna Going so fast? (her automaton dogs, Aurum and Argentum, are by her side. She wears full golden Roman armor, with a full-legnth javalin.) Annabeth Reyna, we can explain. Eidolons, possesing spirits- Reyna Save your explainations. You'll need them for the trial. First- Why are you here? Annabeth The Mark of Athena. It leads to an object that is our only hope for defeating the giants. But, we have to work together. Reyna Don't you think I know that? Octavian has driven the legion into a frenzy. He smells blood, like a hound. Annabeth But you can stall, can't you? Reyna I don't know. Octavian will take his anger on your camp. Only a madman would go to the Mare Nostrum. Annabeth Then we're all set. We are going to do it! Call us crazy, but we have to do this- you know the importence of duty. Reyna (sighing) Fine. But remember- I'm serious. No hero in his right mind would go into the Mediterranean. And, if Octavian doesn't get what he wants here, he will go to Camp Half- Blood. But, the next time we meet, we will be enemies on the field of battle. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Scenes